


【sd】昨日重现

by fantian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Underage Sex, Sam Winchester is Older Than Dean Winchester, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantian/pseuds/fantian
Summary: 萨姆回到了迪恩四岁的那个夜晚。sam come back to the night that dean was 4 years old
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 昨日重现 01

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a series of stories.  
> 1.yesterday once more (YOM) (finished)  
> 2.apple pie life (APL) (writing now)  
> 3.different fates (DF)  
> 4.fantasy or reality (FOR)  
> 5.we'll go home (WGH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已修

昨日重现01

前一秒，萨姆还抓着女巫的脖子，刀锋即将划破她苍白的皮肤。下一秒，世界被压缩成一个小点。他以为自己的灵魂在被看不见的洪流洗刷成骨架，又错觉世界把一切痛苦连着美好填进骨骼间的缝隙充当他新的血肉。他打着旋在虚空里浮游，忘记时间和自己，忘记世界和一切，直到一秒或者一万年之后，他再一次切实地站在了大地上。  
秋日的冷风让他的皮肤收紧。一瞬间，那些虚无而奇异的体验都被压进思维的最底层。萨姆毫无停滞地想起现实中的一切。女巫。案子。失踪的杀人犯们。迪恩。  
迪恩。这个词让萨姆感到肋骨一阵疼痛。迪恩还在那间公寓里。女巫们的肉搏能力一向垃圾，但她们总会耍手段。他不能让迪恩一个人面对她。她能让那么多杀人犯消失，而迪恩的鬼脸已经在通缉令上挂了很多年。如果迪恩也消失了……  
萨姆命令自己停止想象。担忧焦虑帮不上任何忙。他得搞清楚自己在哪然后尽快回到迪恩身边。周围的景色被深沉夜色笼罩，一切都影影绰绰。但萨姆听到内心中某个声音说着：这里他很熟悉。  
比如他知道前方那幢房子看似坚固但破绽很多。一楼左边第二扇窗户总是很难锁紧，男孩会趴在那等着爸爸回家，钥匙碗就放在窗户边上。萨姆想不起来这是哪来的记忆。也许他和迪恩曾经在这幢房子里办过案。记忆的来源并不重要。重要的是他得到了一个能够尽快离开的机会。翻进那扇窗，拿上车钥匙，就不用浪费时间在路边等车或者接线点火上。最近的车子防盗措施做的越来越好，他们很难再空手启动一辆没钥匙的汽车，而现在他身上只有一把银匕和一柄砍刀——对偷车没半点帮助。  
想到就做，道德早就和本能同流合污，萨姆翻进窗户的时候甚至没有半点负罪感。他尽可能让自己不发出任何声音。这是个正确的选择。显然，尽管卧室设在二楼，男主人还是为了看球赛选择睡在客厅沙发上。他低沉地呼噜声搅着电视映出的蓝光一块顺着门缝滑倒走廊的地毯上。  
萨姆像只大猫一样跃进走廊。钥匙碗……他想着，借着月光试图看清屋子陈设。但走廊里还是太暗，空气里充斥着淡淡的硫磺味，削弱所有感官。他的手指划过某个陶瓷质感的硬物，一不小心把它撞到地上。  
客厅里，男人的呼噜声暂停了。萨姆绷紧肌肉，摸索着捡起那个陶瓷摆件。形状像个小天使，他能摸到两扇光滑冰凉的小翅膀。如果男主人惊醒并试图制服他，萨姆想，我会用这个把他敲晕。还好呼噜声很快重新想起。萨姆微微松了口气，抬头时却看见通往二楼的楼梯上一团毛茸茸的暗淡金色。  
那是个小男孩。四五岁的样子，脸上还带着婴儿肥，金发柔软地拢在脖子后面，对于男孩来说有些过长。他揉着眼睛往下走，小声叫着DADDY。萨姆应该立刻翻出窗户。别让那孩子看到他，别惹麻烦。麻烦浪费时间，而迪恩会因为他的拖延死掉。但他站在原地，僵住了。某种感情紧紧抓着他的心脏。萨姆能听见自己的心跳声，虚弱又贪婪。  
男孩抬起头。他看了一眼萨姆，没有尖叫也没逃跑，只是用力眨了眨眼，又揉了揉。  
“我还在做梦吗？”萨姆听见男孩小声自言自语：“我还以为我已经醒了呢。”  
但天真和愚蠢显然还有些差别。男孩很快清醒过来，意识到这里不是梦而萨姆也不是什么神怪妖精——他只是个入室犯罪者。他张开嘴，尖叫就差那么一小点就能从声带里喷出来，但萨姆已经两步跨到他身边，一把捂住了他的嘴。  
男孩大半张脸都被他的手盖了个严严实实，就露出一双绿眼睛含着泪看他。萨姆把男孩从楼梯上抱下来握进怀里。他那么软又小的一团几乎像从棍子上掉下来的棉花糖，给人一种随时就会融化的微妙错觉。  
“我不是来伤害你的。”萨姆贴着他的发顶说：“告诉我你爸爸把车钥匙放在哪，我会把你放在门口，你什么事也不会有。”  
男孩有些犹豫。  
“可是车很贵……”萨姆能感觉到男孩的嘴唇在他的手心里磨蹭，“爸爸攒了半年钱才买回来的。”  
“你觉得他比起你会更在乎车吗？”  
男孩果断地摇头。  
“告诉我车钥匙的位置，不然你爸爸就再也见不到你了。”  
威胁一个小孩子。他的良心讥讽地对着他笑。你真的沦落到这个地步了？  
是的。萨姆想。沦落成什么样都比晚一步回去好。时间，他需要时间。  
男孩在他的手中颤抖。萨姆意识到自己真的把这孩子吓哭了。他正尽力克制着自己的眼泪，但还是有水滴顺着脸颊掉下去。  
“在那。”男孩指了指另一扇更靠近门的窗户下方，声音因为想要尽力压抑哭泣而哽咽起来。萨姆听到二楼传来迟缓地踩踏地板声。有人正在醒来。硫磺味越来越浓了——这从来不是好事，但他现在没时间去解决其它的案子。找到钥匙，离开，到迪恩那去。现在他只能思考这一件事。他摸到了车钥匙特有的形状，一把抓住它，抱着男孩顺着窗框翻出去。男孩吐出声压抑的惊呼，好像忽然就没那么害怕了。  
“你可以放我走了吗？”他小声试探着说，下意识避免激怒萨姆的任何可能。萨姆点点头但却不松手，立在视线死角的大树阴影中盯着那幢房子。有什么地方不对。他对这一切都熟悉过了头，以至于开始感到危险。有个声音说“弄清楚这一切是什么否则你一定会后悔”，但他什么也看不清。  
如果现在是白天……萨姆想着……或者，哪怕只是有丝光。  
别墅二楼正对着树梢的小窗户被一种温暖的橘色点亮。女人的尖叫刺破黑暗，随着火焰一同照亮一切，揭开萨姆记忆上的薄纱，露出鲜血淋漓的内里来。  
他的第一反应是把男孩摁进胸口，保证他什么也看不到，什么也听不清。于是他不能捂住自己的眼睛和耳朵也不想那么做。他几乎是强迫自己瞪大了双眼，让一切深刻在眼睛里，直到视网膜感到疼痛。  
他年轻的，甚至比他更小的母亲正在声嘶力竭地尖叫。他的父亲，尚未因为猎魔落下一身伤疤，尚且只是个普通修车工的父亲无措而愤怒的吼声。还有他自己的尖叫。婴儿的他的尖叫。一切如此熟悉，因为这是他的过去——因为这是他的家。因为他就在那，在火焰之间，吞咽恶魔的血，诅咒流进骨头里。  
因为迪恩在这。在他的怀里而不是在房子里。被萨姆拥抱而不是被父亲要求着抱紧萨米。  
他就在这。  
萨姆后退了一步。  
迪恩就在他的怀里。一切都已经发生，再也不可挽回。但是迪恩——迪恩仍旧可以离开这些悲剧。  
萨姆深深地吸进一口气，缓慢吐出来。只要转过身，他就面向延伸进夜色的公路。那一辆车也没有。沿着那条路，就能甩开这一切的一切。  
他可以带走迪恩。也许这里就是过去。也许那女巫有天使的力量，而他得到了让一切改变的机会。没有猎魔，没有地狱，没有酗酒和药物滥用。没有血印。只有他们俩。  
也许迪恩再也不会露出空洞的表情。也许他可以一辈子都闻起来像是意大利面和棉花糖。我可以——我能做到。  
只要带着迪恩离开。  
“为什么…妈妈…在尖叫？”迪恩扭动着，试图从他的怀抱里挣脱出来。他的手按着萨姆的肩膀，那么小。  
萨姆一言不发，只是更紧地抱住他。他静静站着，双眼一眨不眨地盯着二楼橘色的玻璃窗看了半分钟。在他因为双目刺痛而挪开视线后，绿色的影子就那么嵌在视野里，像个永久记号。但他知道，用不了几十分钟那就会消失掉。  
“……对不起。”他低声说。  
随后萨姆便迈开腿沿着公路跑起来。第一步踏出后他就再也无法回头。世界被压缩在他的怀抱里，而他会一直跑，一直跑，一直跑。直到他的喉咙尝起来像是生锈残破的铁片。直到一切都无法再追上他们。直到天色从深黑化成淡淡橘色，太阳从地平线后射出光芒——直到他的腿再也支撑不住身体，带着他失去平衡，跪倒在汽车旅馆不远处。  
他仍旧紧紧抱着迪恩。


	2. YOM

在萨姆买车的整个过程中，迪恩都只是安静的坐在他怀里。一开始萨姆想要牵着他的手。但是迪恩还太矮，两个人手拉手他就踩不到地面。所以萨姆抱着他。

他没去管自己锁骨上的伤口，没有包扎，只是早上浇了些酒精。他对咬伤很熟悉。那样的伤口容易因为感染溃烂，但是做好消毒就会结痂、成疤，最终变成皮肤上暗沉的棕色痕迹。胸口被挠出的细小血痕就更没有处理必要。而迪恩一直很安静。在他为自己消毒的时候，男孩坐在被褥里睁大眼睛看着。在他退房的时候男孩穿着换好的童装坐在他胳膊上勾着他的脖子。在他买车时男孩的目光在推销员和萨姆之间来回移动。谁说话他就盯着谁。

推销员最终弄明白萨姆是那种最难搞又没油水的顾客。绝对不会多花一分钱，对汽车的性能又了如指掌。没办法靠着奉承和刺激让他买下自己不需要的车型。最后交货时推销员脸拉的很长，但萨姆得到了有限资金能换来的最合适的货，一辆二手黑色雪佛兰，外漆已经蹭的七零八落。他不需要太好的车，甚至不需要能开太长时间的。车本身很好追踪。为了能够彻底斩断约翰找到他们的可能，萨姆计划着在路上换几次车。也许他还会偷几辆，什么都有可能。抛弃不是impala的车子对他来说没有半点心理负担。

他以为整件事最大的困难会是让迪恩保持安静，但男孩从早上开始就没开过口。昨天那个奋力挣扎的孩子似乎是另一个人。萨姆享受迪恩的安静。也许他认识到了自己逃不掉，也许他在计划着下一次逃跑。萨姆希望是前一种，但就他对哥哥的了解，迪恩的小脑袋里绝对还在思考怎么离开。

雪佛兰已经开了一个多小时之后，迪恩才说话。车里还有上一任主人留下的碟，虽然是摇滚，但不是迪恩喜欢的类型。萨姆还是播了它，让音乐填满两人间的空隙。迪恩对此不置可否，萨姆猜他还未养成未来的音乐“品味”。

“我们要去哪？”

男孩扒着车窗问萨姆，一头金发在阳光里闪烁。他的态度因为未知的原因软化了很多，也许是公路旅行带来的新鲜感冲淡了恐惧。自从母亲死去，他们就一直在不停换地方居住。但四岁之前，迪恩一直住在那幢房子里。婴幼儿负担不了旅行，孕妇也不行。何况他们家的经济一直不算宽裕。

“加州。”萨姆说，眼睛盯着前方的路面。几十年间道路改变了太多，八几年也没有导航软件，他买了地图塞在车里。找到一条直奔加州的路很简单，但保险起见他会绕一些路。

除了那个被烧毁的家，加州是萨姆最熟悉的地方。在那里，他度过人生中唯一一段远离猎魔和鲜血的日子。他知道那片土地的历史与商机，也希望能让迪恩得到与他类似的平静生活。到加州去，远离猎魔，远离一切，让迪恩普通的长大。如果迪恩不再想着逃跑，他会给他搞来伪造身份，送他去小学。如果迪恩没有死心，他可以把迪恩留在家里亲自教他。

一开始他们会住在宾馆。萨姆知道自己能靠对过去的了解挣到不少钱。宾馆会变成租住的房屋，最后他们会得到一个属于自己的家。他知道自己能做到。如果那个女巫当真是天使，这里就是过去，那么未来一切都会变得更好。迪恩可以娶妻生子，不用在脚垫底下画猎魔阵，不会知道屋外的夜色中有多少怪物潜伏。或者这一切只是幻境，就像灯神那次。但是各种幻境的脱出方法皆有不同，有的时候自杀能够醒来，有时候死了就是死了。没有弄清楚状况之前最好还是把这当做真实世界生活。不管是幻境或者真实，萨姆都希望能让迪恩尽可能的摆脱这一切。他避免去想：也许真正的迪恩还在与女巫战斗。那会带来无尽的无力感，让他想要呕吐。

“那里是什么样的？很热吧？”迪恩在窗子上留下哈气，在上面写“californa”。

“n和a中间有个i。”萨姆漫不经心的说：“夏天的时候，是的。”

“有很多沙滩吗？”

“很多。我们可以在海边度假，如果你喜欢。”

“好莱坞呢？那个很大的字母牌子也在加州吗？”

“是啊。”

迪恩擦掉了那一片水雾重新坐正。他拿了一张美国地图在手里，找加州的位置。玛丽提前教了他一些拼读，但是地名中还是有大半是生词。看着看着，他的手指就又落回堪萨斯。约翰曾经抓着他的手，带他在地图上找到家的位置。一个小小的长方形，右上角有些毛刺。

“我不喜欢沙滩。”迪恩说，那不是事实。自从他第一次在电视上看到大海和沙滩，他就想要亲眼看看。他还从来没见过海。蓝色的，无穷无尽的水面，鲸鱼，鲨鱼，珊瑚群，彩色的热带鱼在他的梦里游过，留下细密的气泡。他想知道踩在沙滩上是什么感觉。那一定和走在湿润的泥土上不同。

萨姆在路边的小饭馆旁停下车。已经中午了，但是阳光没带来多少暖意。行道树不是半秃就是泛红，和棕色的小饭馆有相似的色调。

“那你喜欢什么？”他问迪恩。他知道迪恩在说谎。他知道迪恩的所有小秘密，他喜欢的不喜欢的。他哥喜欢沙滩，里面可能有很大一部分来源于沙滩上穿比基尼的美女。但那也是喜欢。

“向日葵。”【1】

“我们不会回去的。”萨姆把他从副驾驶抱出来，让他勾住自己的肩膀。

抱着自己哥哥的感觉很奇妙，像是把世界的重量牢牢攥在手里。他和迪恩从来是拴在一起的回旋镖，一个人飞出去就会把另外一个也带走。大多数时候迪恩都在扯着他，但萨姆也曾把自己远远扔出去。他们间的距离忽远忽近，但绳子从未崩断过。现在，那条绳子短的不可思议。

“你越早放弃逃跑，就能越早开心起来。”萨姆抱着他进了饭馆，让他坐在自己对面的椅子上。迪恩紧张地抓着餐桌边缘。他只去过家庭餐厅，里面会有一堆小孩子在桌子间跑来跑去。这里，酒精灼热发酸的气味取代了番茄酱甜，大人们坐在吧台前看着悬挂电视上的球赛大声笑骂。

“想吃什么？汉堡？”他问迪恩，迪恩的眼睛闪闪发亮，像有仙女棒点燃在虹膜里。

“真的吗？”

“为什么不？”

“妈咪不喜欢我吃汉堡。她说我还太小，汉堡不健康。”迪恩抓起一个餐刀，好奇地研究上面早已磨钝的锯齿。

萨姆愣了一会。他没有多少和玛丽共度的记忆，没有谁告诉过小时候的他不能吃汉堡。不过除了高热量的垃圾食品之外，迪恩确实也会做沙拉。他的手艺好的不可思议。如果小时候家里有更多食材，吃饭会成为一件很美好的事情。然而现实是他们的食谱里除了通心粉就是炖菜。

他很少思考迪恩的手艺来自于哪里。约翰不太会做饭，鲍比更热衷喝酒。也许迪恩曾经花了很多时间，抱着玛丽的小腿看她如何喂饱一家人。那些魔法般的烹饪方法就这么留在他的记忆里，在未来用在萨姆身上。

他揉揉迪恩的脑袋，叫来服务生点了沙拉和汉堡与酒。啤酒被送上桌后他才意识到现在的迪恩不能喝，于是开了盖倒进自己嘴里，苦涩的气泡纷纷在舌面上炸开。他们吃完了所有东西，萨姆甚至还成功劝诱迪恩吃了一点沙拉。幼时的迪恩还没养成那种除了油炸就是肉的进食习惯，虽然不喜欢沙拉但也还愿意把菜叶塞进嘴里。不管是青菜或者芝士汉堡，他吃东西的样子总像只松鼠在为了不可知的冬天屯粮，从小到大都没变过。

【1】堪萨斯州又被称为向日葵之州。


	3. YOM04

他们在里程表到达一千公里时第一次换车。从萨姆回到过去算起，已经过去了三天。虽然时速不慢，但萨姆几乎在每一个能停车的酒馆和旅店处都停车。有的时候他们还会在城市里开着车乱转。这三天他卖掉了大半金币，换的钱又靠着不太干净的手段翻了几番。

比赚钱更麻烦的是假身份制作。猎人知识多少在这点上能帮上萨姆。有些知道超自然这回事的人在帮猎人做假身份时会打折，而且更尽心尽力，他认识不少这样的朋友。找到几十年前就已经干这行的家伙废了他一些功夫，但最后他成功得到了两张做工精良的假证，附赠出生证明和兄弟关系，警察来查也不会有什么漏洞——虽然它们的价格也足够精良。作为猎人特别优惠，制作者又送了他一堆其它品种的证件，从FBI到奖学金证书（为什么会有人需要这种东西？）。按照证件来算，法律意义上，萨姆成了迪恩的哥哥。

拿到身份证之后，他就抛弃了雪佛兰。作为替换，他去偷了一辆盖满尘土，看上去已经弃置一段时间的白色大众。迪恩没有阻止他，反而帮忙把雪佛兰上的碟子都搬进了新车。他在一家音像店第一次遇到ACDC，新车的歌曲库因此又庞大不少。迪恩对萨姆所做的一切都报以极大的好奇。三天足够他摸清楚萨姆确实会尽量满足他的需要，只要他不提回家。孩子的天性被纵容激发，未成形的善恶观念也让他不会因为偷车和赌球对萨姆有什么偏见。他开始缠着萨姆问东问西。比如怎么靠着短接线路给车辆打火，黑话中的词语都是些什么意思。只要他问，萨姆就毫不保留，全部告诉他。他已经几乎不再害怕萨姆了，但仍然会在萨姆有较大动作的时候畏缩，尽管萨姆从未对他使用过任何暴力。

在某天于萨姆怀中醒来后，迪恩终于明白他已经没办法简单的逃走。他并不认识回家的路也不能合法买机票、更何况他没有钱。如果向警察求助，萨姆只需展示那两张身份证就能把一切推到小孩子闹别扭身上。萨姆看出了他的灰心，就不再时时刻刻抱着他，给迪恩在一定距离内走路的权限。那让男孩的小脸不再因拘束和压抑暗淡。但萨姆一刻也没有放松过自己的目光。为了压抑自己的恐慌，他买了一把小猎刀塞在靴子侧面。车的后备箱中已经整齐摆放好崭新的砍刀和锯子。他不需要这些东西，但看到只有几只旅行袋的后备箱总是让他烦躁不安。

第七天的上午他们途径一个建有游乐场的城市。不是连锁正规的迪士尼，甚至不算主题乐园。就是围栏围着摩天轮、过山车、鬼屋、跳楼机和马戏团，有个干瘦的中年人在门口售票，连假笑都懒得挂上脸。值得赞赏的是这地方没有小丑，只有穿蓝裤子的盗版米老鼠，鼻子尖的古怪。

迪恩没说自己想去，但萨姆熟悉他被什么东西吸引时的表情。现在这表情的对象还是游乐场而非小妞的漂亮屁股这一点简直纯洁到令人感动，所以他毫不犹豫的买了两张票。大部分娱乐设施迪恩都没办法乘坐，除非他希望自己被甩出跳楼机然后在地上拍成肉饼。他们在观赏过别人在过山车上的惨状（眼泪与饮料齐飞，尖叫和大笑一色）之后又去玩激流勇进，披着雨衣还是弄湿了衣服和头发。迪恩兴奋的不行，明明已经是深秋还湿着裤子依旧捧着冰激凌舔的很快乐。如果不是萨姆把自己的外套裹在了他身上，男孩第二天多半会发烧到起不来床。小丑和差劲冰激凌或许都是捆绑售卖，这个游乐园里的冰激凌甜度适中奶味浓厚，萨姆也很喜欢。然而那之后的马戏表演让两个人都有点不适。这个年代法律还不像后世那么健全，动物们明显更加训练有素但也更恐惧畏缩。有一只狮子试图跑下舞台，驯兽师的鞭子瞬间重重砸在它身上，鞭痕处的金毛都被剐秃露出皮肤。迪恩吓了一跳，下意识抓住萨姆的手指又想起这个人其实也不是什么善类，眉毛都可怜兮兮的揪起来。萨姆揉了一把他的头发，带迪恩提前离场。作为安慰，他给迪恩买了一个挺大个的狮子玩偶。男孩连睡觉也抱着它，金灿灿的脑袋埋在狮子的橘红鬃毛里。当他们上路时，迪恩总是让狮子在后座趴着，还会细心的给它系好安全带。

刻意绕路、甚至走回头路让这场目标为加州的自驾更像是闲散的公路旅行，尤其是在迪恩试着说服他买回更多摇滚碟之后。开车时萨姆会觉得这和未来区别很少：除了副驾的迪恩矮的像个土豆、他们正开向阳光沙滩而非各种案子和换了四次车依旧没碰见任何一辆impala这三点。

第十二天萨姆给自己买了六把枪和一台笔记本电脑【1】。那些枪（两把手枪，两把猎枪，一把霞弹，一堆子弹）都被塞进后备箱锁好，禁止迪恩哪怕摸摸外壳。笔记本电脑则成为两人的新宠。它厚重、笨拙、慢的让人发疯，但是萨姆总算拥有一个私人终端。几十年前的防火墙和杀毒软件在萨姆看来都简单到可爱。他从一些钱多到伸手也没什么负罪感的账户里掏了些给自己，加上之前赚的，已经存下了能够全款买栋郊区小楼的资金。加州的阳光在向他们招手。萨姆做梦时都能闻到沙滩被阳光暴晒后盐粒与焦香混合在一起的气味。

他们在第二周结束时跨过加州边境。座驾换了再换全都靠偷，两天前萨姆终于用合法手段买了一辆。又是黑色的雪佛兰。虽然和imapala长的很像，它依旧不是impala那个型号。最近各地车场似乎都在有志一同的缺货，从兰博基尼到迷你应有尽有，唯独缺他想要的那种。迪恩已经看腻窗外的风景，不是窝在座位上睡觉就是玩萨姆给他买的各种玩具，或者吃一把巧克力豆。这两周里他得到的玩具比前四年加在一起还要多，乱七八糟占满后座甚至挤占了一部分后备箱里枪械武器的生存空间。但他还是最喜欢一个饭馆儿童套餐附赠的打鼓猴子，时不时让猴子跟着音乐节拍敲鼓。萨姆早就对他的品味绝望，对这个选择没发表任何意见。

生活在加州却没见过海的人比寿终正寝的猎魔人还难找。在寻找一个值得慢下来，当做新家永远停留的地方之前，萨姆先带迪恩去了蒙特利海湾。秋天来海边的游客不多，只有几对三三两两并肩在沙滩和码头上散步。海风相当冷，人们都裹着风衣外套却又穿着短裤拖鞋。仍然有人在海中游泳冲浪，运动强过冷意，露出水面的皮肤都泛着红。【2】

迪恩在糖衣炮弹的攻击中节节败退，已经快要真心实意把萨姆当成比自己大得多的亲哥，忘记他实际上是个拐小孩的大叔。这个时代，父亲单独一人带孩子玩还不像后世那么普遍。周围人都有志一同用“看那是对多可爱的父子”的眼光看他们，酒店前台问都没问就给了萨姆一间大床房。

萨姆不打算解释，迪恩的注意力则被海鸥完全吸引。他在没看到海之前就因为海鸥而激动起来，追着一群可怜的鸟跑了四五圈，直到鞋上中了两发鸟屎攻击才停下。萨姆给他换上人字拖和短裤他就举着双手一路大喊着冲进海里，被冻的一激灵哆嗦着转头跑回沙滩，因为拖鞋绊了个跟头又很快爬起来，手里抓着个小螃蟹边抖边尖叫。萨姆放声大笑，差点被含在嘴里的酒呛死。

他们在海边捡到了半桶贝壳、四只小螃蟹、几块漂亮石头和两头章鱼。迪恩被这种又滑又黏的软体动物所震撼，任由它们在自己胳膊上挂了半个小时。萨姆把它们揪下来之后男孩胳膊上留下了一堆半永久的小红圈。两人用零食和饮料充当午饭，下午又搭出几个沙堡。要不是因为夜晚温度实在太低，迪恩绝对会把自己埋进沙子过夜。萨姆抱着他回酒店时他还一步三回头，对自己的杰作恋恋不舍。

在室内把自己弄干的过程中迪恩至少给酒店留下了半升沙子。那些细小颗粒粘在他的头发里、衣服上、脚趾之间，最后全被贡献给地毯毛。就算是洗过澡也吹干了头发才上床，萨姆依旧在枕头上找到几十粒来历不明的沙子。曾经隔在他们俩间的玩具狮子被迪恩忘在车后座，他抓着萨姆的衬衫前襟缩成个团，嘴里偶尔嘟囔着“章鱼！”或者“把铲子递给我”。两周以来头一次，萨姆发现他在睡熟后也带着笑容。

【1】八三年没有笔电。但是对我来说，萨米和笔电就好像迪恩和派，绝对不能解绑。所以魔改了时间线。

【2】本文中一切地理、景物、风土人情有关描写全靠：一些记忆、很多胡诌、以及很多马蜂窝。如果你看到什么（地理方面的）常识性错误，请忽略它们吧。我文科不好，地理尤其烂。


End file.
